


totally-not-heterosexual

by softjace (hhwgv)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/softjace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maureen’s always liked Clary... in a strictly platonic, heterosexual, I-want-to-be-friends-with-her sort of way. She likes the way that Clary crinkles her nose when she smiles and the way Clary pulls her hair back to paint but always ends up colouring the ends with whatever she has on her paintbrush. It’s not a crush, though, she tells herself, she has a crush on Simon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	totally-not-heterosexual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> This was supposed to be headcanons about Clary/Maureen intimacy but it turned into a drabble, so here you go. Unbeta'd and written in a different tense than I normally write in.

Maureen’s always liked Clary... in a strictly platonic, heterosexual, I-want-to-be-friends-with-her sort of way. She likes the way that Clary crinkles her nose when she smiles and the way Clary pulls her hair back to paint but always ends up colouring the ends with whatever she has on her paintbrush. It’s not a crush, though, she tells herself, she has a crush on Simon.

And she does. At least, she thinks she does. They don’t get to spend a lot of time just the two of them - even at band practice, Clary is always in the same room sketching. Maureen doesn’t mind it. Having Clary in the room makes her want to sound better and work harder.

Sometimes, though, she wishes that she was more than just Simon’s bandmate to Clary. She wishes they were “real friends” and that they would go for brunch or go shopping or go to the beach and just have a girl’s day without Simon. She wishes that she had the guts to text Clary first, to be the one to ask, but she doesn’t.

Clary must be psychic, Maureen thinks, because she was just thinking about how nice it would be to go out for ice cream with Clary when her phone vibrated. Maureen had expected it to be her mom or someone from one of her classes asking if they could borrow her notes, but it’s Clary.

 **hey! :)** the text says, **do you want to hang out tonight?**

Maureen’s heart jumps in her chest and she quickly types out her response. **Sure! What time?**

 **around 7?** Clary responds.

 **Sounds great! See you then!** Maureen shoots back. She wonders what they’re going to do and if Simon will be there. She was pretty sure that he had a family thing up today, so maybe it will just be the two of them.

Maureen feels like she’s going on a date. She’s changed outfits, like, four times and spent way too much time on her hair. She feels weirdly nervous - it’s just Clary.

Even though she was expecting it, Maureen jumps when there’s a knock on her door. She double-checks herself in the mirror before she pulls the door open, a grin on her face. “Clary, hi,” she says and it comes out breathier than she’d expected.

Maybe it’s because of Clary. She looks great - she’s wearing tight jeans and an even tighter shirt that dips low enough that Maureen can see the edge of her black lace bra. She pulls her eyes away when she hears Clary speaking to her and realizes that she’d zoned out for about a minute.

“Come on,” Clary says, a bright smile on her face. Her hand wraps around Maureen’s and she pulls her towards the door, “We’re going to be late.”

Maureen expects Clary to let go of her hand, but she doesn’t. She keeps it in hers as they walk down to the Subway platform and even when they get on the train. Clary only untangles their hands so she can trace patterns on Maureen’s thigh - it’s gentle and soft and makes Maureen feel _things_ that she had never felt for any of the boys she’d had crushes on.

When their stop approaches, Clary grabs Maureen’s hand again and Maureen can’t help but smile. It turns out that they were going to the movies - there was a new film that Clary had been dying to see and she wanted to make Simon jealous by watching it first - and Clary spent the entire time drawing on Maureen’s thigh.

It made it difficult for Maureen to focus on the movie. She could smell Clary’s shampoo and the constant tickle on her thigh was so distracting. On top of that, some distinctly not-heterosexual thoughts were floating through her head and she couldn’t help but wonder if Clary was feeling it too.

Maureen’s mind goes blank for the ride back to her apartment. The next thing she knows, Clary’s leaning up against the counter in her kitchen and Maureen is doing her best _not_ to kiss her. Clary licks her lips and Maureen can’t take it anymore, she dips her head and kisses Clary gently. She’s worried about how Clary will react, if she misread the situation, but then Clary’s hand is on the back of her neck, pulling her closer.

So maybe Maureen likes Clary in a non-platonic, totally-not-heterosexual, I-want-to-be-more-than-friends-with-her kind of way.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
